Seals are commonly employed between rotating shafts and housings to protect elements within the housing from corrosion and contamination and to prevent fluids within the housing from exiting through the shaft opening. These seals will be referred to as primary seals.
Primary seals are subject to corrosion and abrasion and are often protected by slingers. A slinger may be attached to a shaft between the primary seal and the exterior environment. As the shaft rotates, material that contacts the slinger is flung from the slinger due to centrifugal force. Unlike the primary seal, however, a slinger typically does not contact the housing, providing the opportunity for debris to get past the slinger and onto the primary seal.
Prior art slingers are generally made of low carbon steel and are therefore rigid and opaque. While such materials provide a durable, low-cost component, they do not facilitate visual inspection of the primary seal, particularly during assembly. Furthermore, such rigid materials may be damaged during the installation process or may damage the primary seal or the shaft if appropriate care is not exercised.